


Lesson Learned

by generalsleepy



Series: Tumblr POTO Prompts [14]
Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crying, Dom/sub, Domestic Discipline, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Non-Sexual Kink, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 16:15:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16201106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/generalsleepy/pseuds/generalsleepy
Summary: Hamid punishes Raoul for a mistake.





	Lesson Learned

**Author's Note:**

> Written both for Kinktober prompt "spanking" and an anon submission about Daroga/Raoul punishment spanking with an emphasis on aftercare.

Hamid brought down his hand hard on Raoul’s already aching ass. “Do you understand why I’m doing this?”

“Y-yes,” Raoul stuttered between blows.

“Why?”

“Be-cause I didn’t li-listen.” Hamid had told him expressly to be home by five, because they had reservations. He’d gotten wrapped up at work and only gotten home by nearly five thirty. They’d managed to get a table anyway, and Hamid had accepted Raoul’s fervent apology, but he’d made clear that he was facing a punishment when they got home.

“That’s right.”  _Smack. Smack._ “I expect you to listen to me and pay attention”.  _Smack._

"Ye-es!.” It had reached the point where Raoul was yelping at each hit. He usually enjoyed a casual spanking, but this was very clearly meant as punishment. He understood why he was being punished–and wasn’t close to safewording–but was still begging for it to be over soon.

“So what will you do next time?”

“I-I’ll pay atte-e-ention.” He was crying at this point. At first the sight of him in tears had worried Hamid. Raoul had been able to convince him that he had a low threshold for tears, and he shouldn’t be worried about it, unless Raoul expressly indicated so

“Yes. And what else?”

“I don’t–don’t know.” The sensation was starting to take over his brain, blurring anything other than simple responses.

“You’ll do as you’re told. What are you going to do, Raoul?”

“Do a-as told.”

“Good boy.” The praise didn’t change the frequency or severity of the blows. “You’re doing well. Just hold on. We’re almost there.”

Raoul nodded, beyond words at this point.

He wasn’t sure how much longer the spanking lasted. It felt like forever, and by the end Raoul was noisily crying, his face buried in the comforter. Finally, Hamid’s hand came down on his ass, and didn’t pull back.

“That’s it. All over,” he said, voice instantly soothing instead of sharp. “All done. You did so well. I’m so proud of you.” His hand moved to Raoul’s back and rubbed slowly up and down his spine in the way that Raoul always found calming. “Turn over for me, dearest.”

Raoul rolled over onto his side and shuffled back so his head was on Hamid’s lap. For a serious, prolonged spanking, their standard position was Hamid sitting on the edge of their bed with Raoul laid out horizontally across his lap. (Hamid said only semi-jokingly that it was the only position his knees would tolerate). 

Hamid pushed hair out of his damp forehead. “Good job. Good. Let it all out, love.”

Raoul waited for the tears to stop naturally, knowing that consciously trying to stop them usually had the opposite effect. They dried up quickly, anyway, as he looked forward to what happened next.

“Are you doing okay?” he murmured once Raoul was breathing normally. “Is there anything you want to talk about?”

He shook his head. “Mm-mm.” 

“I’m glad.” He felt Hamid reach out and then heard a bottle uncap. At the same time, he handed Raoul a tissue. “I know that was rough, and you were very brave.” He gently spread cool lotion over Raoul’s skin, which was still radiating pain. Raoul let out a soft, relieved sigh. “Good?”

“Yeah,” Raoul answered. He used the tissue to wipe the remaining tears and snot off of his face, as Hamid massaged his buttocks His ass was still throbbing, but the lotion definitely helped–though it might have been partly just the knowledge that it was Hamid taking care of him. He clumsily held the tissue up, and Hamid took it away.

After about a minute, Hamid rubbed the rest of the lotion off on his thighs. “Come up here, dearest.” 

Hamid gently pulled Raoul up with him so they were laying side-by-side with Raoul’s head on his chest. Raoul cuddled close, draping an arm and leg over him. 

“That helped a lot,” Raoul said quietly. “Thank you.”

“Good.” He traced his knuckles up and down Raoul’s back.

“I’m sorry that I was late.”

“All forgiven. I know you’ve been doing your best.” He kissed Raoul’s forehead. “Next time I can send you a text during the day. Would that help?”

“Yeah. I can also set a reminder on my phone. And, I promise I’ll do a better job listening and paying attention.”

“I know you will.” He put a knuckle under Raoul’s chin and eased his face up so that he could press their lips together in a soft, close-mouthed kiss. “I love you very much.”

“Love you, too.”

Hamid smiled. He took the pair of pajama bottoms he had laid out and passed them to Raoul. (Hamid had had him strip down to only a T-shirt, adding an element of humiliation to the spanking. Before they started, Hamid always had everything they would need ready and on hand). “Is there anything you would like to do?”

Raoul shimmied into the pajamas. Even the soft cotton against his ass stung, but it was more of a pleasant reminder than an annoyance. “Could we watch the new  _Daily Show_?”

“Absolutely.”

Raoul ran his hand over and pressed kisses to his boyfriend’s broad, hairy chest as Hamid reached for his laptop on the bedside table. Raoul smiled from ear-to-ear, relaxing into the warm and fuzzy feeling of knowing he was safe and loved.


End file.
